The Way You Look at Me
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: "Aku hanya akan menghalangimu untuk terbang meraih karir puncak."/"Kalau aku harus mematahkan sayapku untuk dapat bersamamu, bagiku hal itu adalah sesuatu yang setimpal."/ Kris/Suho, KrisHo, KriSu, EXO fanfic


**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**

**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, smut, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**

**SMUT pemanasan sebelum bikin sequel My Jealous Boyfriend is Forever Cute**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Suho mendesah dan mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv dengan tak bersemangat di dorm yang sepi. Wajahnya tampak mendung sementara di pipinya terdapat memar dan luka yang ditutupinya dengan _bandage_. Luka itu tidak muncul begitu saja.

Ketika dia baru memasuki kampusnya, segorombolan anti fans melemparinya dengan telur dan entah sayuran apa lagi dia tidak ingat, malah salah satu dari mereka memukulnya dengan _banner_ besar yang merupakan poster wajahnya yang diberi tanda silang dengan spidol merah. Belum cukup mereka menendangi dirinya yang terjatuh. Untunglah _security_ datang menyelamatkannya. Suho menyalahkan dirinya atas ketidak mampuannya untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Sebagai seorang yang memiliki fans paling sedikit di antara member EXO lainnya, idola yang terkena gosip miring bahkan sebelum debut, dan seseorang yang agak 'teracuhkan' keberadaannya dalam grup seolah belum cukup dengan banyaknya anti fans yang dia miliki. Oh, paling tidak dengan begitu dia memiliki satu kelebihan. Seperti halnya SNSD _sunbae_ yang terkenal karena salah satunya oleh banyaknya anti fans yang mereka miliki.

Suho tidak mempedulikan _variety show_ yang tampil di layar tv dan me_recap_ apa saja yang dialaminya selama ini. Di suatu acara, MC melewatinya begitu saja ketika member EXO diminta untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar iklan, dia akan dipilih yang paling akhir. _Fanpage-fanpage_ mulai menjamur dan namanya selalu berada di paling bawah.

Suho kembali mendesah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang memeluk lutut. Sedikit menggesek memar di wajahnya pada prosesnya, membuatnya meringis kecil merasakan perih. Bisakah dia mengubah nasib dengan membuatnya begitu bersinar seperti Kyuhyun _sunbae_ yang awal debutnya dulu tidak disukai? Bisakah dia bertahan seperti duo HoMin yang dibilang bukan apa-apa tanpa JYJ setelah ditinggal ketiga personil penting mereka? Bisakah dia berjaya seperti SNSD meskipun memiliki anti fans terbanyak di antara artis-artis lain? Bisakah, bisakah...

Dia adalah seseorang yang tidak dipilih untuk segera debut. Dia adalah seseorang yang diacuhkan. Dia bukanlah Kai si _danching machine_ yang merupakan _the face of the group_. Dia bukanlah Kyungsoo yang walaupun anti fansnya sama banyaknya, tapi kemampuan menyanyinya luar biasa. Dia bukanlah Sehun yang memiliki banyak fans hanya dengan predikat _maknae _dan _ulzzang_. Dia bukanlah Kris yang menguasai entah berapa bahasa.

Dia adalah Kim Junmyeon, _trainee_ selama tujuh tahun, _leader_ yang bahkan diragukan kemampuannya untuk memimpin sebuah grup. Suho menyeringai kecil. Tujuh tahunnya berlalu dengan sia-sia. Ya. Dia ingin mengubah nasibnya, dan dia telah berusaha tapi tak memiliki kesempatan. Seberapa keraspun dia mencoba, orang-orang akan tetap memandangnya sebelah mata. Dia yakin di depan artis SME lainnya, dia bukan apa-apa yang pantas untuk dipandang tinggi.

Dan desahan napasnya yang berikutnya terdengar bergetar. Suho menutup matanya erat-erat berharap air matanya tidak jatuh. Hal yang sia-sia karena cairan bening itu tetap jatuh. Buru-buru dihapusnya air matanya ketika didengarnya ponselnya berbunyi. Segera diraihnya benda hitam itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Menyadari suara _hyung_nya di seberang telepon, Suho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Meskipun dia sering bertengkar dengan _hyung_nya, dia sangat merindukannya.

"_Myun?"_

"_Ne_?  
_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Ne_.

"_Aku baru melihat tv dan kau diberitakan kalau diserang. Kau terluka? Apakah ada yang sakit?"_ Suho tersenyum kecil menangkap kecemasan dalam nada suara _hyung_nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yah, tapi wajahku sedikit sakit."

"_Kau tidak ke dokter? Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan janji malam ini juga?"_

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir pink Suho yang sudutnya sedikit membiru karena berdarah sebelumnya. "Tidak perlu. Ini bukan luka serius."

Cukup lama Suho berbicara dengan _hyung_nya. Untungnya orang tua mereka berada di luar negeri untuk mengetahui penyerangan yang dialami Suho. Suho tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Suho segera mengakhiri panggilan dari _hyung_nya.

Belum sempat dia menoleh, seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. _Maknae_ Sehun, segera menghambur untuk memeluknya begitu dia tiba setelah anggota EXO K yang lain, yang baru saja menyelasaikan syuting iklan dan lainnya, memperoleh kabar dari manajer bahwa Suho diserang. Tak lama kemudian, semua member EXO K memeluknya bersamaan. Menciptakan tumpukan besar teletubbies.

Di saat seperti ini lah dia bersyukur debut bersama EXO dan anak-anak yang membuatnya iri oleh bakat mereka ini. Karena mereka menyayanginya seperti _hyung_ mereka sendiri. Mereka bergantian menanyai keadaannya. Persis seperti _hyung_nya tadi. Dan Sehun yang memiliki pikiran yang masih polos, bersama Kyungsoo menangis bersama melihat kondisi Suho.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari gerombolan yang mengelilingi Suho untuk membuat makan malam. Dengan baik hati dia membuat makanan kesukaan Suho. Dia tahu _leader _mereka itu butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghibur dirinya, bahkan lebih dari itu. Suho sempat tertawa kecil mengetahui Sehun membelikannya _bubble tea_ dalam perjalan pulang mereka yang terburu-buru dan berterima kasih.

Salah satu manajer mereka mendekat dan berkata pada Suho, "Besok CEO ingin kau menemuinya." Suho hanya mengangguk menanggapi berita dari manajer mereka. Malam itu mereka lalui dengan tenang dan tidur menjadi satu di kamar Sehun dan Suho. Sehun yang enggan melepaskan _hyung_nya, tidur satu kasur dengan Suho. Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun di tempat tidur Sehun, sementara Kai dan Chanyeol tidur di _futon_ yang digelar di lantai di antara kedua tempat tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Suho turun dari van dengan sedikit susah payah karena perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan dari insiden kemarin. Diturunkannya topinya untuk mencegah orang lain di gedung SME mengetahui memar dan luka di wajahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika tiga orang hampir menabraknya ketika dia berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kemudian membungkuk kecil pada ketiga _sunbae_nya.

Di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun, salah satu dari ketiga _sunbae_ di hadapannya, memegang kedua bahunya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Suho untuk menatap langsung ke mata Suho.

"Junmyeonnie-_ah_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kami melihat beritanya tadi pagi. Kuharap kau tidak terluka serius." Changmin juga memberikan perhatiannya. Dia merasa bersimpati pada Suho. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Suho. Terluka oleh antis.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menuntut karena mereka menyerangmu membabi buta seperti itu." Minho menepuk bahu Suho pelan dan berkata dengan nada khawatir. Suho yang dikelilingi oleh tiga menara, merasa sedikit pusing karena harus mendongak menatap mereka.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Suho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor CEO SME. Dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan artis-artis lain yang juga bersimpati dan khawatir padanya. Suho sedikit lega. Paling tidak hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ternyata artis lain tidak menutup mata padanya.

Ternyata sang CEO ingin tahu keadaannya secara langsung. Suho sempat mengira laki-laki tua itu akan menghardiknya karena ketidak mampuannya membela diri sendiri. Tapi sang CEO hanya berkata dia akan mencari tahu siapa saja orang yang terlibat dalam penyerangan itu dan mengajukan tuntutan karena menganiaya salah satu artis didikannya.

Sebenarnya Suho tidak ingin menuntut apa-apa, namun karena CEO telah berkata dengan tegas dan sedikit marah bahwa insiden ini akan menyeret gosip-gosip lainnya yang dulu mereda, Suho tidak berani membantah.

Hampir sejam kemudian, Suho berjalan pelan-pelan dari kantor CEO. Takut bila ia bergerak cepat, sakit di perutnya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia mendapat beberapa hari _off_ untuk memulihkan diri. Setelah dari gedung SME, Suho memutuskan untuk ke dokter. Dia ingin sakit di perutnya segera menghilang.

Ketika dia kembali ke dorm, sebuah pelukan besar segera melinkupi tubuh kecilnya. Aroma maskulin yang familiar segera menerobos indra penciumannya sementara napas hangat orang yang memeluknya mengenai lehernya.

"Kris _hyung_?" panggilnya pelan. Orang yang namanya dipanggil, sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah manis Suho. Matanya menatap luka dan memar yang menodai wajah mulus Suho. Sebenarnya tidak hanya di wajah, di beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya juga terdapat memar. Kris benci menatap warna kebiruan yang menodai kulit porselen Suho.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Untuk apa? Toh kau pasti akan mendengarnya di berita." Jawaban Suho memukulnya telak. Benar. Suho bukan siapa-siapanya. Statusnya dengan Suho hanyalah _teammate_. Tidak lebih.

Sebenarnya Kris mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Sejak hari-hari mereka sebagai _trainee_, Kris menyukai Suho yang memiliki hati bersih. Dia tahu dia terdengar konyol, tapi semua kasih sayang yang diberikan Suho pada member EXO, membuat Suho adalah orang yang paling bersinar di matanya. Baginya, semua member yang dipasangkan dengan dirinya, tidak dapat membandingi Suho. Dan melihat Suho yang sering memendam semuanya sendiri kemudian berakhir seperti ini, membuat Kris tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Kim Junmyeon, selama waktu yang kita lalui bersama, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, ah, tidak, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan bila saat ini di hadapanku hanya ada wanita dan pria yang menarik, aku akan tetap memandangmu. Karena kau, Kim Junmyeon, adalah bintang yang paling bersinar di mataku."

Suho menatap Kris tidak percaya. Kris, _leader sexy_, tampan, seolah keluar dari komik ini bilang mencintainya? Mencintai seorang Kim Junmyeon yang bukan apa-apa ini?

"Aku bukanlah seorang bintang. Aku hanyalah seorang sampah."

"Kau jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Kalau kau adalah sampah, maka aku lebih buruk karena aku mencintai sampah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang sesuai untukmu. Kau tinggi, aku pendek. Kau begitu _sexy_ dan dipuja banyak wanita, aku hanyalah gumpalan daging berjalan yang diacuhkan. Kau memiliki banyak talenta, aku hanya punya satu yang bahkan enggan untuk dilihat orang."

"Di atas semua itu, aku merasa diriku rendah bersamamu. Kau begitu murni, yang membuatmu berbeda dari orang lain. Jika kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan semakin jatuh hati padamu."

"Aku hanya akan menghalangimu untuk terbang meraih karir puncak."

"Kalau aku harus mematahkan sayapku untuk dapat bersamamu, bagiku hal itu adalah sesuatu yang setimpal."

Suho menatap Kris tidak percaya. Benarkah dia sebegitu berharganya untuk Kris?

"Bagiku kau itu sangat berharga, Junmyeon-_ah_. Kumohon, berikan aku yang tidak sempurna ini kesempatan untuk menjaga seorang sesempurna dirimu. _Please_, Junmyeon-_ah_."

Kris seolah bisa mendengar pikirannya. Melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon dan keseriusan, membuat Suho menundukkan wajahnya dan menghapus sedikit air matanya dengan ujung lengan kaos panjang berukuran cukup besar yang dikenakannya. Anggukan dari Suho membuat Kris merasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia. Dia kembali meraih Suho ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Suho menangis di dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Suho membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan orang lain. Menangis untuk kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang dan dosis obatnya untuk siang itu, Kris menarik Suho ke kamar SeHo. Mereka berbaring berdampingan di tempat tidur yang tak begitu besar milik Suho. Suho memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur sementara Kris berbaring di sisi tubuhnya dan mengusap wajah Suho yang tidak terkena luka dan memar. Dikecupnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati pipi halus Suho. Tidak ingin menyakiti _namjachingu_nya yang kesakitan.

"Kris _hyung_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kau sampai di sini?"

"Tadi pagi ketika kau menemui CEO. Aku segera mencari penerbangan paling cepat ke Korea begitu melihat beritanya di internet."

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Karena segera mencari penerbangan paling cepat ke Korea begitu melihat berita di internet dan mencemaskanku."

Bibir Kris yang jarang menyunggingkan senyum, membentuk senyum kecil. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho. Suho yang merasakan napas hangat Kris menerpa wajahnya, kembali menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertemu dalam ciuman hangat yang lembut.

Suho berusaha menikmati bibir hangat Kris. Ketika lidah Kris menyapu bibir bawahnya, Suho dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses masuk pada Kris. Suho mengerang dan ciuman mereka memanas oleh adu lidah yang dimenangkan oleh Kris. Suho terengah-engah saat Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengecupi rahang hingga ke telinganya.

Kris tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Dia beralih pada leher Suho yang untungnya tidak terluka juga. Dia menjilat salah satu titik di leher Suho yang membuat _namja_nya itu kembali mengerang dan menggigitnya. Kris tersenyum puas melihat _kissmark_ hasil karyanya di leher putih Suho.

"Junnie, bolehkah aku lanjut?" tanya Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak mau melangkah lebih jauh bila Suho tidak menginginkannya. Di luar dugaan, Suhonya mengangguk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kris segera membuka kancing piyama Suho dan terengah keras melihat tubuh Suho yang memiliki memar di sana sini. Sekali lagi kemarahan memenuhi dirinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang membuat tubuh indah Suhonya menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya Kris ingin meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di tubuh Suho, tapi melihat memar itu, membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengapa-apakan tubuh Suho.

Diam-diam Suho merasa lega ketika Kris melewati daerah dada dan perutnya. Sejujurnya, perutnya masih terasa sedikit sakit. Sebagai ganti, Kris melepas celana Suho dan menciumi mulai dari pusar turun ke bawah. Dia berhenti ketika sampai pada hem _underwear _Suho.

Suho menatapnya tidak mengerti. "_Hyung_, kenapa berhen—AGH!" Suho mendesah keras ketika sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kejantannya. Dia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati tangan besar Kris yang menggenggam kejantannya yang semakin tegang.

"Kau yakin ingin lanjut? Tidak ada kata kembali setelah ini." Kris berkata dengan perhatian. Suho mengangguk yakin dan Kris segera melepas _underwear_ Suho. Kalau saja bukan karena memar di tubuh Suho, dia pasti akan menindihnya saat itu juga.

Kris menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat kejantanan Suho dari pangkal ke ujung. Membuat Suho mengerang penuh nikmat. Tapi itu belum cukup. Dia ingin Kris memasukkan semua kejantannya ke mulutnya yang hangat. Sekali lagi seolah bisa mendengar pikiran Suho, Kris menelan kejantanan Suho. Dengan santai dia mengemuti penis Suho.

Kris mengeluarkan kejantanan Suho dengan suara 'pop' pelan dan menggigit kecil sisinya sebelum akhirnya menjilat lubang kecil pada kejantanan Suho. Sampai pada tahap ini, Suho mencengkeram erat selimut di bawah tubuhnya menahan sensasi yang diterima tubuhnya.

"_Hyung, please_.. ." Suho memohon padanya sehingga Kris segera melepaskan pakainnya. Dan melihat kejantanan besar dan gemuk milik Kris yang berdiri dengan bangga seperti seekor naga, membuat Suho ngeri bila harus dimasuki dengan benda sepanjang dan sebesar itu.

Melihat Suho yang ketakutan, membuat Kris menunduk dan mengecup sudut bibir Suho pelan untuk menenangkannya. Kris meraih _lotion_ di salah satu saku ranselnya yang tergeletak di dekat kaki tempat tidur Suho. Dia melumuri ketiga jari dan kejantannya dengan _lotion_ itu kemudian kembali menaiki tempat tidur Suho.

Kris memasukkan jari tengahnya pada _hole_ Suho. Salam sekejap Suho merasa tidak nyaman karena sesuatu menginvasi lubangnya yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Melihat tidak ada reaksi kesakitan dari Suho, Kris menambahkan kedua jari lainnya sekaligus. Membuat Suho meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Pelan-pelan." Ucapnya lirih.

"_Mian_." Kris mengusap-usap paha putih mulus Suho dan menunggu hingga Suho terbiasa. Ketika ia telah terbiasa, Kris mengeluar masukkan jarinya di _hole_ Suho dan membuat gerakan gunting untuk melebarkan jalan bagi Kris kecilnya.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah dari Suho mmebuat Kris segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan menempatkan ujung Kris kecilnya di _hole_ hangat Suho. Kris menggesekkannya pelan di _hole_ itu kemudian memasukkannya perlahan-lahan.

Suho mengerang kesakitan, karena tidak hanya di perutnya, lubangnya terasa dirobek paksa. Kris mulai berkeringat. Dia harus sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak makin menyakiti Suho selagi dia harus melawan godaan untuk langsung memasukkan kejantannya di lubang yang hangat dan menjepit kejantanannya dengan erat itu dalam sekali hentak.

Ketika akhirnya seluruh batang kejantannya yang panjang dan besar menghilang di _hole_ Suho dan mengenai prostat Suho, Kris berhenti sejenak. Di bawahnya, Suho sama berkeringatnya dan terengah-engah seperti dirinya. Kris menyibakkan rambut Suho yang basah oleh keringat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau siap?" Suho mengangguk dan Kris mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya. Suho kembali meringis merasakan perih di _hole_nya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ujung kejantan Kris mengenai _sweet spot_nya. Erangan kesakitannya segera berubah menjadi erangan nikmat. Sakit di perutnya yang kembali muncul segera terlupakan dengan berulang kalinya prostatnya tertubruk oleh kejantanan Kris. Erangan dan desahan segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

Belum cukup, Kris memainkan bola kembarnya dan memijat-mijat Suho kecil yang sempat terlupakan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho ketika akhirnya dia merasa akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Kris kembali memasukkan Suho kecil ke mulutnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan genjotannya.

Suho akhirnya datang dengan keras untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, belum pernah dia _cum_ sekeras itu. Kris menelan semua cairan Suho dan menekan pangkal kejantanannya untuk mengeluarkan semua isinya. Kris menjilat lubang kecil kejantanan Suho dan kembali fokus untuk meraih puncaknya sendiri.

Beberapa kali tusukan, Kris akhirnya mencapai klimaks. Sama seperti Suho, dia _cumming_ dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Suho merasakan beberapa cairan Kris mengalir keluar dari holenya dan membuatnya geli. Setelah memastikan cairannya terkuras habis, dengan hati-hati Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _hole _Suho yang memerah dan bengkak.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kris membersihkan leleran cairannya di paha Suho dengan menjilatnya. Kembali Suho merasa geli. Sedikit iseng, Kris kembali menggigit kecil sisi kejantanan Suho dan membuat Suho terkikik. Kris kembali meraih ranselnya dan mengambil selembar handuk kecil bersih.

Dia mendapati mata Suho yang mulai menutup dan segera terbang ke alam mimpi. Dengan hati-hati, Kris meraih tubuh Suho dan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk mengusap paha dan pantat bulat Suho dengan handuk. Kepala Suho tersandar di bahunya selagi dia membersihkan 'kekacauan' di tubuh _namja_nya itu.

Begitu selesai, Kris kembali membaringkan Suho dengan hati-hati kemudian memakaikan piyamanya yang bergambar Keroro dan menyelimutinya. Kris keluar sebentar untuk menggunakan _shower_ dan membersihkan diri kemudian kembali ke kamar SeHo. Setelah mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek yang nyaman, Kris ikut berbaring di samping Suho dan memeluknya dengan erat namun hati-hati.

"_Wo ai ni, My precious angel_." Dikecupnya kening Suho dan segera memasrahkan diri pada kantuk.

**~THE END~**

**Why I wrote this kind of—UGH, WHY! Smut gagal. Nggak hot, karena ini tidak ditulis dari dasar hati terdalam(?). Ugh, Mind to RnR?**


End file.
